


It's Our Motto!

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Motto!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Slashy, sort of...due to a bet...so not really slash, right?
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it J K Rawlings wrote it, if you don't, J K Rawlings owns it, I'm just writing it down for her.

 

"You won't do it," James said, tauntingly.

"I will so," Sirius replied, not quite sure of himself.

"It's a bet, you for Remus, me for Lily. And if we don't, we forfeit." James said.

"I know," Sirius said, wondering how he'd gotten into this.

The portrait door swung up and Remus came in, book bag over his shoulder, "Hey Remus," James called.

Remus looked around, spotted them and walked over. Sirius saw that Remus looked a little haunted, "What's going on?" Remus asked.

Sirius smiled innocently, "Nothing, we just wanted you to sit with us."

Remus studied him for a moment, "What did you do?" He asked.

Sirius continued to look innocent, "Nothing, I solemnly swear."

Remus rolled his eyes, "When you look like that, it's like screaming, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'"

James made an odd, strangled noise, catching both boys' attention, "What?" Sirius asked.

"It's perfect," James breathed.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Remus, you are a genius." James said his eyes wide.

"What did I do?" Remus asked.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James said, he looked at the boys, "It's the perfect motto."

Sirius gasped, "You're right, it is perfect. Remus, you're wonderful!" He leaped off his chair, James a breath behind, both doing an extremely bizarre dance, with cries of victory that garnered quite a few glares. "James, Lily!" Sirius said, catching sight of her.

James spun, the wand in his hand rising, " _Aufero tela!"_ He cried, not really thinking about it.

"No!" Sirius shouted, but it was too late.

Like a brisk wind, the magic shot from James's wand and engulfed Lily, leaving her in her underclothes. Lily shrieked, raced from the portrait hole up the girl's stair and a bang signified the closing of her door. "Uh oh," James whispered.

"Run," Sirius advised, "we'll cover for you."

James bolted out of the common room, his face pale and panicked. "What's going on?" Remus asked, suspiciously.

"James and I have a bet," Sirius said, "he wasn't supposed to remove her clothes; we're saving that for Snivellus."

"What was he supposed to do?" Remus asked.

"This," Sirius said, he kissed Remus on the lips, and then bolted out the portrait door as Remus stood in shock.


End file.
